


Everyone Deserves to be Loved

by Pinkroseutena



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dark Magic, Depression, F/M, Father Figures, Gen, Healing, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mother Figures, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Shyness, Slow Burn, Trauma, Trees, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkroseutena/pseuds/Pinkroseutena
Summary: A young girl wakes up in  a world not quite like her own. Plants, flowers, and bugs are bigger, there's goblins, fairies, elves, Pixies, and even a Sprite not to mention magic. These were things she learned at a very young age along with happy endings don't exist in the real world, but here she was. She  will slowly find love and acceptance which her own race denied her leaving her with mental and physical scars and unknowingly becomes part of a dark plot that requires her life.....





	1. The Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I had this idea what if a human came the light Fields and the dark forest and how they react and how would they react if it was a young teenager between the age of 13 -14. In the movie I didn't really see childern so I thought it might a good idea. I know Dawn is a teenager but she probably like 17 or 18 so she much older and the human girl personality it quite the opposite of Dawn's. Well I hope you like it :)

She felt warmth on her body and light shinning on her face as she woke up to find herself lying in a field of tall grass  _did I fall asleep outside?_ she got up and winced from a sharp pain on her side, she pull up her baggy shirt to see a big dark ugly bruise  _what happen to me?_ She heard loud buzzing above her, she looked above but she only saw a glism of it because it was going too fast  _what the?_ She raced through the tall grass to follow it while not sure where she would end up. After what seemed like forever she finally made it out the maze of tall grass but what she saw next shock her even more.

 

If wasn't just the grass that was huge but flowers, animals, rocks, and after getting a better look as it flew away bugs. She became a little freaked out but continuted to walk away from the grass towards the strangest things she had ever seen.  _I must have hit my head really hard if I'm seeing large everything, it's like I'm in Alice in Wonderland_ as she walked she stopped and noticed a stream, She looked down at her body to her brown cargo boots, dark blue jeans, and her white t shirt. What didn't have cuts, scraps, or bruises was covered in dirt. She decided she would a least try to clean her self off so she can at least feel at little better then she's already feeling. When she got over to stream she bent down to her knees to look at herself in the water. Her dark black shoulder length hair hanging loosely in front her, her silver like eyes tracing her reflection as she used the water to wash the dirt off her pale face. After her face was clear of dirt she saw bruise on her check, she lifted her hand to touch it and she flinched from pain  _Wow someone slugged me good._

 

"Are you alright?" a voiced asked.

 

She whipped her head around too see a small man or at least she thought he was a man, he had pointed ears and was dressed much differenfly, but judging by the way he was looking at her, she didn't look normal in his eyes ethier.

 

" You hurt" he clarified as he tried to get closer to her. She backed away in fear and uncertainty.

 

" Hey don't be scared I won't hurt you" he said softly with his hands up to his chest as he still tried to get closer.

She let get him get a little closer, more out curiosity to get a better look at him then out of his reassurance. When he got up to her get a better look, he looked at her for  few seconds then smiled big and reached out his hand towards her, she flinced a little at his action.

 

"I'm Sunny nice to meet you!" 

 

She looked at his hand for a few seconds before slowly and lightly grabbing his hand back.

 

" Molly" she replied rasply.

 

She saw he was staring at something in shock, she followed his state to realize he was staring at the huge scar between her wrist and arm. She quickly pulled her hand away and held it to her chest, looked back at him too see worry in his eyes.

 

"Sunny!" said a cheerful voice.

 

She looked up to see what she thought was butterfly at first but when it got closer she realized it was a girl with butterfly wings, She was bewildered.

 

" Hey Sweetheart, I thought you had a council meeting with Marianne" he smiled bright at her arrival.

 

"I did, but it ended early, about time to."" I couldn't deal with those old prejudice stiffs any more jeez! " she explained as she rolled  her eyes. " You should have seen Marianne, she was ready to blow."

 

" Let me geuss they where arguing about the Dark Forest again" Sunny sighed.

 

" Yes they were, but Marianne is use to that, what made her really mad was them picking at her relationship with Bog" She replied sadly. She just then noticed Molly standing behind Sunny.

 

"Sunny who's this?" 

 

Sunny turned his around to look at her "Oh this is Molly, Molly this is my girlfriend Dawn." her introduced her with a big smile. Molly was looking at Dawn with complete shock and Dawn was looking at her with curiosity. ethier from exhaustion or being overwhelmed, maybe both caused her to collapsed.

 

 

**Sunny Pov**

 

He and Dawn freaked out when Molly collapsed so suddenly, but he was quick enough to catch her in his arms in time.

 

" What wrong with her!? Is she ok?!" Dawn asked with worry.

 

" Yea" he brought his cheek to her nose to check if she was breathing" Yea I think she just fainted."

 

" What is she?" Dawn wondered out loud.

 

" I don't know but we should get her some help she doesn't look to good, can you carry her?"

 

She nodded and took her from him gently  into her arms.

 

" Where should I take her? The Palace?"

 

He shook his head " Probably not a good idea, there already on edge with the Dark Forest along with Marianne and Bog, they won't like anything else  _new."_

 

He thought for a second and then came with a idea " Take her to my house, my mom can help, I'll go get Marianne she should at least know about this."

 

Dawn nodded and headed off to that derection and Sunny went to get her sister.

 

* * *

 

** Some where else**

A woman tall and thin with very long hair dark as pitch black and with long skinny fingers and nails, a long black dress that wrapped around her neck, her eyes wear black where white was suspose to be and her pupil and iris were all white. She was standing  on a pandemonium looking out at big window.

 

" I told you fools to bring me the girl alive and couldn't even do that right and not only that  I told you to wait until she has reached puberty to bring her here." she said softly but with a icy tone, never turning around to face the creatures incased in the shadows.

 

"Some things came up that were out of our control my lady, Hemlock's cover was blown and the girl bested him....things went down hill after that" the figure covered in the darkness said regretfully. "We tried to grab her my lady, but the girl wouldn't stop fighting, she's a feisty one."

 

The woman stood in silent thinking about the events told to her " and what of Hemlock?" she asked never turning around.

 

" We-we don't know my lady, after the girl got away through the opening he went after her, we haven't seen him since should we-

 

" No need Hemlock is not stupid, he has something planned, if we know where the is girl  then he obviously knows where the girl is as well, he knows just as well as I do she's not ready yet so right now for the time being he's bringing everything else together."

 

 

 

She now turned around to look at them " and despite your failure the girl is in are realm now." 

 

"Castor!"

 

A talk figure still incased with darkness stepped forward.

 

" Find her and when you do I want you to report back on her process, when she's ready bring her to me, her heart will mine" she smiled with white pointed teeth.

* * *

" Well you were right someone definitely roughed her up."

 

" Yeah but who? And what is she?"

 

Molly could hear the noises and she slowly started to wake up. " Guys! Shhh! She's starting to wake up." She rubbed her eyes and looked around to see a lightly lit room laying on a bed, she also saw the same guy and girl from before but this time there was another girl with them who seemed older and she had wings too.  _I geuss I wasn't dreaming then._

 

"Hey you ok?" Sunny said softly.

 

Molly looked at him and nodded. "What are you? Where did you come from?" the older girl said with a serious and authoritative tone. Molly turn to look at her who's arms were crossed and was staring her down, Molly winced back a bit from her hard stare.

 

"What am I? What are all off you?" She said quietly.

 

Her eyes widen a little bit in surprise, she looked between Sunny and Dawn who looked confused as well, then looked back at her. " You seriously don't know?"

 

She shook her head in response.

 

" My name is Marianne heir to the Light Fields, you have already met my sister Dawn and her Boyfriend, I'm a fairy so is Dawn and Sunny is a elf."

 

Molly looked at them dumbfounded.  _Fairies, elves, there not suppose to exist, right? But here they are standing in front of me._

 

" Now answer me, What are you?"

 

  _Really?_ " I'm human" 

 

Sunny and Dawn gasped in complete shock, Marianne's eyes widen "A human?! there hasn't been a human in our realm  for hundred years! Sunny said.

 

"How is this possible?" Dawn said softly bringing hands up to her mouth.

 

"How did you get here?" Marianne asked sternly.

 

Molly looked at a little scared by their reactions and Marianne saw this and sighed. " How did you here?" she asked gently this time.

 

"I don't know" she said quietly while looking down. Just then someone opened the door breaking the tension." Alright you had your time with her now it's my turn to look at her" the new comer said. It was a small woman who looked  a little bit like Sunny but older, who had her hair pulled up and was wearing a brown dress with a apron.

 

"Mom! Would it kill you to knock!?" Sunny raised his voice,Ow!" She bopped him in the back of his head

 

" Don't you raise your voice at me mister."

 

Dawn,Marianne, and even Molly giggled " Dawn, Marianne, so good to see you girls" she smiled warmly and hugged them and they hugged her back. She brought her hands to their cheeks to get a better look at them. " look how beautiful you two are, you have grown up to be a fine women, it's been so long since I last saw you two" she smiled.

 

" Yeah sorry about that Elise, it's just  been so busy lately" Marianne smiled back.

 

 

Molly watch them in reminiscence and talking to each other " alright let me take a look at you sweetie" Elise said snapping her out of her thoughts _when did they stop talking?_. She brought her hands up to her cheeks and lightly touch them which made her flinch, Elise noticed causing her to stare at her with worry "I won't hurt you sweetie, I just want take to look at you" She said softly. Like feeling a warm aura around her, Molly relaxed a bit and  let her continue to look at her.

 

Sunny was looking Marianne "So what do want to do?" he asked.

 

" I don't know" she said while never taking her eyes off the girl Elise and now Dawn was crowding around. " But I'm probably going to tell Bog about this."

 

"What about your father?" he asked.

 

" Now wouldn't be a good time to tell him due with everything going on right now, I wouldn't know how  he would react to this" she said looking down.

 

"Pfft, yea your dad isn't really big on _change_ right now."

 

Meanwhile Molly was being probed by questions asked by Dawn, not giving her  a chance to respond leaving her in a awkward situation. "How old are you?" So do all humans not have wings?""What's your home like?"Can you do magic?" Can other humans do magic?" Is it true humans are really really big?""?" Do  you like dresses?" What's your favorite color? What are your parents like?  Do have any brothers or sisters?Do you-

 

Ok ok ok! Dawn sweetie I think your making the poor girl uncomfortable by these parading questions" Elise laughed a little.

 

" Oh" she looked at Molly and then she looked down feeling bad " sorry".

 

" No it's ok,... I was just caught off guard that's all" she said trying reassure her. Dawn looked back up a with a smile with her wings fluttering a little bit.

 

"Well I'm 13 all most 14" Dawn squealed at this revelation " Your close to my age, I'm 18" Dawn smiled brightly.

" Um no humans don't have wings" Marianne laughed at that answer.

I... I really don't have a home" she said hesitatingly and depressingly at that answer, they seemed catch on to it because they looked at her sadly.

 

"As far as I know I can't do magic" She said as she laughed softly.

 

"Others have  said they can do magic and there are those who pretend so I don't really know" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

" I can tell you humans are definitely way bigger than bugs"she laughed again but stopped they looked dumbstrucked with shock and she cleared her throat in akwardness.

 

" I don't  really wear dresses, don't really like them, I think pants are more comfortable" 

 

"I could definitely agree with that" Marianne said with a smirk.

 

" My favorite color would have to be blue."

 

" I don't have any parents....but I do have a baby brother...but...  As her mind trailed off trying to remember events but then she grabbed her head gasping in pain. Sunny jumped a little at her reaction. "What's wrong!?"

 

" Oh my gosh!, are you alright!?" Dawn asked worriedly  as she went up to her.

 

"Ok that's enough question for today, let's let her rest" Marianne said trying to stress her out anymore.

 

"Good idea, she's slightly overwhelmed" said Elise help her lie back into bed so she could get more sleep.

 

 

"Dawn Com'on you'll get to see her tomorrow, Sunny and Elise, keep her here for now" Marianne said as she gave orders.

 

"Ok but-

 

"We will be happy to have her here" Elise said cuting her son off. Dawn went over to Sunny  and gave him a quick peck and walked out with Marianne while smiling and waving " I'll see you guys tomorrow."

 

" Yea but-

 

He got cut off again  when they shut the door. "Why do I have to be a babysitter" he sighed.

* * *

 

 

         **Marianne Pov**

" Dawn whatever you do don't tell this to Dad."

 

" Yeah I'm not stupid it's definitely not a good idea to tell him this right now."

 

" Judging by her reaction her,  her memories  are fuzzy of how she got here." she brought her hand to her chin thinking" The barrier protecting are realm should have prevented her from coming here in general, the only way she could have gotten in here is someone from this realm invited her, but who?" she said lost deep in thought.

 

" Marianne?" Dawn snapping her out of her thoughts "did you see that scar on her arm? "What has this little girl been through" She said sadly.

 

Marianne definitely remembered seeing it, seeing her flinch from just raising her voice, and flinching just from Elise trying to touch her, it made her depressed thinking what she exactly went through.

 

" I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready, right now we should'nt be pushing too much about her past and instead figuring out how her presence is here in the first place."

 

As we continue to walk around the Elf Village they notice some of elves were running towards the fields. Trying to figure out what's going on Marianne stopped one of them, a young elf boy.

 

"Hey? what's going on?" She asked.

 

" It's the fields your highness, a part of them turned black." Marianne let go his arm and let him run off.

 

"Dawn let's go check it out" she said and Dawn nodded in a agreement. They then flew to the field where there was not only elves but fairies and the guards. They landed in the fields,  Marianne pushed some out the way until she saw what they where looking at, her eyes widen with horror  once Dawn caught with her she gasped and bought her hands to her mouth horrified. Some part of the field head turn black, no black was an understatement, it was like a darkness had squeezed the life out of it with a smokey blackness hanging over it. Marianne wanted answers she went to one of the guards.

 

"What happen here?" she asked authoritatively.

 

" We don't know your highness, the farmers were working in the fields and all of sudden they saw this Darkness hovering over it, killed half of the field and the blackness still hasn't gone away." even though she couldn't see his face she could tell by his voice he was quite shaken.

 

* * *

Molly said nothing standing in darkness all around her she didn't know where she was or if she was dead.

 

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

 

Just then a bright light appeared before her she had to use her hand to cover eyes because it was so bright.

 

_What's that?_

 

But then a woman appeared from the light, she didn't look normal though, she had golden glow skin, golden glowing wavey long hair,  with golden eyes. She had no shoes and wearing a sleeveless dress that went down below her knees. Molly thought she was beautiful but was very wary of her.

 

She smiled" Don't be afraid Molly" she said with a soft and gentle voice that warmed her to the core.

 

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

 

" I've been watching you , for very long time" she smiled." I'm afraid I can't answer all your questions today, I'm afraid I don't have much time." she said sadly and  it was like Molly could feel her sadness.

 

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

 

" She's going to hurt you Molly, in the worst way anyone could hurt, and then she wil kill you."

 

Molly's eyes widen fear"who?" she asked.

 

 

"The Dark Witch of the Abyss, the Beldam." she whispered.

 

_The Dark Witch?_

 

"Molly, You have to find Aura, She will help you, you have to find Aura"

 


	2. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness it closing in. Molly needs to find Aura.

Molly woke up to realize she was still in the same bed as she got up to stand up. _It was just a dream, though it felt so real,who's Aura?_

 

She then noticed four little eyes and hands peering from the door half-way staring at her curiously and giggling. It was childern.  _Must be Sunny's siblings._ She smiled and waved at them and they smile back.

 

"Hey I told you guys not to go in there" Sunny yelled and they ran off giggling and he entered the room" I'm sorry Molly they can be so-" he cut himself now staring at bewildered. Molly looked confused.

 

_Is there something on my face?_

"It's OK, they were just curious"

 

"Molly um could you cover yourself with the blanket" Sunny said as his head turned bashfuly away.

 

"Why?"  she then looked down herself to notice she was only wearing her underwear and her bra.

 

"Eep!" she yelped as she hid underneath the blanket.

 

"Yea my mom washed your clothes I'll go get them." He said awkwardly and fast as he ran out the door.

* * *

    

      **Marianne's Pov**

Marianne told her father what happened to the fields and fear and shock fell on his face but then his face turned serious.

 

"What's wrong Dad?do you know what this is?" she asked.

 

"I never actually seen it, but I've heard stories from my grandfather." he said as walked down the stairs from his throne." He said when he was a boy a darkness with its minions had killed and sucked the life of his village."

 

Dawn looked at Marianne with fear in her eyes, Marianne looked a little scared herself.

 

" What caused the Darkness?" she asked.

 

"A bedlam" he said plainly.

 

"What's a beldam" Dawn asked.

 

" It's a fairy that can use magic which has been corrupted, they also been called black fairies and dark witches."

 

Her father then called the guards to do patrols report back if they noticed anything strange which was smart because no matter how strong they were they were no match for magic.Her father was probably going ask for help magic users and probably even the sugar plum fairy.

 

 _Is this connected to Molly?"I need to get to Bog._ Dawn looked at her with worry, probably thinking the same thing.

 

"Girls is everything alright" he asked.

 

Marianne blinked out of her thoughts"Yea Dad we're just worried if this just going to get worse" she said half truthfully.

 

_Yea we definitely can't tell dad_

* * *

 

 

Molly had been living with Sunny's family for about a week now and  she started to feel more comfortable and at home. Sunny's younger brother and sister really liked her, Sunny tried not to pressure her and help her feel more comfortable, and his mom was very sweet. She felt warmth and kindness and it felt wonderful. She smiled thinking about it.

 

But as much as she liked Sunny's home she started to feel a little too cooped up and she wanted to look around outside. After some reluctence Sunny gave in on condition that she wore a cape and went out with ethier him, his mom, or his siblings because while they were accepting of her others might not be. It was understandable considering no has seen a human in a long time and with Darkness hanging around it could create more fear paranoia. When Marianne and Dawn first told her about it last week  she thought it was some sort of horror story but after seeing the fields she realized the horror story was true. She also noticed some prejudice some of the fairies had for the elves when exploring the village.

 

"Molly you ok" Sunny asked.

 

She snapped out thoughts to look at him.

 

"Yea I'm fine " she said trying to reassure him.

 

Sunny showing her around the fields away from the dark patch. She could see bugs and animals as they walked by, it really fascinated her. They stopped near the Dark Forest and she noticed bright pink flowers that she never seen before.

 

"Sunny what kind of flowers are these" she asked.

 

" They're Prim roses they separate the border between the Light Fields and the Dark Forest...they also used to make love potion" he said looking at then depressingly.

 

"Love potion?'" she said as she turned her head to look at him.

 

"Yea... The goblins usually cut them down by now I guess they haven't done it yet"

 

She heard about the goblins from them resently and how relations between the fairies and the goblins been rocky even before Marianne became the girlfriend of the king, .

 

"Why would anyone use a love potion, it wouldn't be-

 

"Real" Sunny cutting her off with a grimace look on his face. "That's why The Bog King has ban them."

 

Molly stood there in depressing silence with him not know what to say.

 

_Something tells there's a story behind this._

 

"Molly!,Sunny!" they looked up to see Dawn flying towards them in crashing them into a hug.

 

" Dawn what are you doing here!" Sunny asked shocked.

 

She pulled back to look at them and smiled."I snuck out" She said with out a care, Sunny brought his hand to his head and groaned. The last time they saw her on was 4 days ago , her father was becoming paranoid with the darkness sightings so he wasn't letting any of his daughters out of the castle and if he did they would have to be escorted by a guard.

 

"Dawn your going to get in so much trouble" Molly said.

 

"But you guys are outside" Dawn pouted.

 

"That's different! I just take her around the kingdom once in awhile so she doesn't go crazy being cooped up in the house and then we go straight back!" Sunny yelled frustrated.

 

Molly was kind of shocked Sunny was yelling at her,  he usually worshipped the ground she walked on but with everything going on, she guessed it was because he was  really worried.

 

"I'll just stay out as long as guys do then" Dawn said.

 

Sunny was about to protest but stopped when he noticed  her puppy dog eyes.

 

"Fine" he said in reluctenced.

 

Dawn squealed and pulled him into a kiss which made Sunny sigh contently.

 

Molly turned her head away feeling kind of awkward, she wasn't really comfortable kissing or any romantic gestures because she had yet to experience it.

 

"Really Molly your wearing that again?" Dawn pointing at her pants  and shirt snapping her out thoughts. Dawn hadn't gotton it though her head yet that she wasn't a girly girl, she kept trying to dress up every chance she got. But she guessed she should get new clothes, the had been wearing the same thing about a week.

 

" Where's Marianne? She asked trying to change the subject. Molly was surprised that she didn't come Dawn like she usually did.

 

" She snuck out too but she went to see Bog

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it funny I wrote this whole chapter last night then it got accident my deleted so I had to write again lol...^^; I don't think it's as good as the first one.Let me know what you think :)


	3. Into the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly will go into the forest but someone or something is following her.... Marianne's going to see Bog :)

Bog was sitting in his chair his, mind drifting off into space obviously not paying attention to the council meeting that was going on and the meeting was about the same thing Dawn and Marianne have been going through with their council to have better relations between the Dark Forest and The Light Fields. But much like them he was having problems with his as well. Well the younger generation agreed with him the other older ones we're still stuck in their old ways and their hate.

 

" Have you forgotten what they done?! Don't you remember what happened 15 years ago?!" 

 

Bog turned his eyes to the council member. Of course Bog didn't forget about 15 years ago, he could never forget that day.... He gripped his hand tightly on the arm of the chair

 

" That was then this is now, they want change, they want the kingdoms united,and I agree with them this segregation hasn't done any good, don't forget we weren't the only ones who have lost loved ones that day!"

 

"ENOUGH!" Bog yelled.

 

Everyone flinched and shut up quickly.

 

" This meeting is over! Eveyone get out of my sight!" he yelled as he rose out of his chair, gesturing with his staff. His glare threatening them not to try to oppose his order and no one did as they were not stupid enough to increase his wrath so as they where told they left the room except his mother.

 

He slumped back into his chair with his hand to his forehead and huffed.

 

"Don't  let those stiffs get to you sweetheart." she told her son who was still in deep thought. While she knew he was frustrated about the council, him not seeing Marianne in two weeks was also affecting his mood.

 

"Sire!News from the mushrooms!" Thang yelled bursting through the doors with Stuff behind him. 

 

" Ready Berry Jam on hostess"

 

"What?" Bog said annoyed.

 

Just then he felt someone put their hand on top of the one that was holding his staff. He quickly looked up to see Marianne standing behind the chair smirking at him.

 

" I think he's talking about me."

 

His eyes widen and smiled brightly "Marianne!" he said as pulled her into his lap, she made a slight gasp  at this. He kissed her deeply and this made her blush . " God I've missed you so much" he said between the kisses running his hand through hair.

 

" ahem" Bog mother cleared her throat to let them know their was still other people in the room. Both of them were red now at this, She quickly got out his lap and straightened her self up while he sat up straight in his chair avoiding eye contact with his mother. Usually both of them were kinda shy about physical affection espeacily in public but do to not seeing the princess for such a long time has made the king forget his shyness just for a minute.

 

" Oh hi Griselda" she said sheepishly.

 

" It's good to see you we haven't seen you in such a long time" she said with a big smile.

 

"Yea sorry about that it's been really busy and.. something... happened in The Light Fields that's got my father scared which made him keep us housebound."

 

"What Happened?"  Bog asked with concern.

 

Marianne sighed and turn back to look at him " You're not going to believe it" she said softly.

* * *

 

Molly was walking along the fields with Dawn and Sunny holding a stick letting it hit the tall grass as she walked by.

 

"Molly?" Dawn asked.

 

" Yea" she replied looking around the fields.

 

"I  don't mean to pry.... But when you said you don't really have parents... What did you mean?" she asked softly.

 

 

Molly stopped in her tracks and was quiet.

 

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want too!" Sunny answered quickly and nervously trying defuse the situation.

 

"No it's ok" she said as she turned around pulled her hood off to look at them.

 

" I was a foster child"

 

"What's a foster child?" Sunny asked With a raised eyebrow.

 

" Right...you guys wouldn't have that here" she said scratching the back of her head.

 

"Well when a child doesn't have parents or their parents can't take care of them they placed in home temporary and then moved to another home instead of a orphanage by the government , I was basically bounced from one family to another." she quietly by their expressions she could tell she soured the mood.

 

 

 

"Wow....so how come you kept switching families?..." Sunny asked.

 

She shrugged " Don't know it just how it always worked" she said as turned back around to walk again. "Some of the _homes_ I was just glad I didn't live their long."

 

Sunny and Dawn sent each other worried expression at that remark.

 

"You said you _were_ one? What happened?" Dawn asked.

 

Molly gripped the stick tightly but never turned around.

 

"There was this _incident_  with the last family was living in so they had to remove me from it and this teacher I had when I was younger who cared about and kept track of me decided to adopt me along with her husband."

 

"Does that incident...have to do with how you got that scar?..." Dawn asked sadley.

 

Molly hide the arm in question in cloak defensively" Yes"she whispered.

 

"Do you like your adoptive parents?" Sunny asked.

 

"I care about my adoptive mother Nora very much but my adoptive father....we have _complicated_ relationship...." 

 

" and your brother?"

 

"Colin, he's Nora and husband biological son he's the sweetest, he just turned two" She smiled talking about him. Sunny and where happy to see her smile since she rarely done.

 

"Awww how cute" Dawn said.

 

"Ok so what do you want to so now" Sunny clasping his hands together wanting Molly to smile more.

 

Molly looked around unroll she saw a big tree" I'm going to climb that tree" she said as she ran to it excitedly.

 

"Wait? what?" Sunny said bewildered.

 

She ran to it and started to climb.

 

"Molly it's too high you will fall off!" sunny yelled panicking looking up at her climbing the tree.

 

"It's ok I do this all the and besides I want have a better look at the Fields and Forest this way." she said looking down at him.

 

"Com'on Sunny she's just having fun" Dawn laughed a little. 

 

After 5 minutes climbing she finally reach the top and poked her head out of the leaves to see the sun shining on both the forest and the fields, the trees in the forest were dark green with  dark wood and trees in the fields where light green with white wood. The Sun shinning on the them made like they where shimmering.

 

_Wow really pretty_

 

 

She then winced from pain coming from her head it was almost unbearable so she climb down from the leaves and saw a dark smoky trail heading straight for Dawn.

 

"DAWN LOOK OUT" She screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry so short I've got a bunch of homework lately and it's messing up with my train of thought and makes me want to bash my head in not to mention I'm writing another story I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I'm done from homework


	4. Who are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness is getting closer......

By the time Molly tried to warn Dawn it was already to late, the darkness has hit her causing her to jolt and fall straight to the ground which was prevented by Sunny and she was gasping for air, Molly was quickly trying to climb down.

 

"DAWN!! WHAT'S WRONG?!!" Sunny yelled in horror.

 

 

Molly jumped down from the tree instead of climbing down the rest of the way and then started to run over to Dawn.

 

 

"What's wrong!? What happen to her?!" she asked scared.

 

"I- I don't know!" Sunny said worriedly, supporting her back to bring her closer to get a better look at her.

 

 

Her skin was palish grey with black veins sproting all over.

 

 

 _Dear God...._ Sunny thought.

 

Molly look worried and scared at Dawn's condition it made her remember the warning in her dream.

 

_Was this because of me? Was this my fault?_

 

"We need to get her back to the castle now" Sunny said.

 

"The Witch of the Abyss..." Molly whispered while staring at Dawn.

 

"What?" Sunny asked confused.

 

 

"Hey what going on over there?!" a voice yelled that cause them to turn it.

 

It was two palace gaurds.

 

Molly quickly put her hood back on.

 

"Hey we need help!" Sunny yelled them over.

 

They walked in a fast pace over to them and when they got over to them they saw what the problem was.

 

"Princess Dawn! What Happened to her!?" one guards demanding a answer from Sunny.

 

"We don't know! She just collapsed!" 

 

One of the guards picked her up and noticed a dark streak in the grass where she was laying and  saw it was heading down the field.

 

"Shit it's the The Darkness, it got her"

 

"What was she doing out-

 

"Hey who are you?" the guard holding Dawn, said gesturing to Molly.

 

Molly who trying keep herself unnoticed till now apparently did a bad job at because the guard that was not holding Dawn was now walking over to her, scaring Molly a little.

 

"Oh she's no one just  a family friend I'm showing around!" Sunny said fast and nervously, trying to get his attention off her.

 

"You looks suspicious, remove your hood!" he order at as he tried to get closer her only for her to back up as he did.

 

" I ordered you to take off your hood!" he raised his voice louder.

 

"R-Really there's no need for her-

 

"TAKE IT OFF NOW!!" he screamed as finally caught her by her hood and ripping it off along with her cape.

 

 His eyes widen.

 

"What are you?..."he whispered, shocked by her apparence.

 

"I-I-I.."Molly stuttered.

 

"Did you cause all this?" he said a low and dangerous tone while gesturing to the fields and Dawn.

 

"Wha?..."

 

"DID YOU DO THIS!?"he yelled and  grabbed scruff of her shirt.

 

"N-No" she shook her her head fearfully, ready to tears.

 

"You can't actually think she did this!" Sunny said.

 

"SHE'S THE THE WITCH!" the guard holding Dawn yelled.

 

"Your coming with us!" the other guard said trying restrain her.

 

"Nonono please!" she begged as she tried to push him away.

 

"SHUT UP!"the guard snarled as he back handed her. She then started to cry.

 

"Hey that was uncalled for! She's just a kid!" Sunny yelled.

 

"QUIET ELF- 

 

But he never got to finish what he was saying cause Sunny tackled him causing him to let go of Molly and for her to fall to the ground.

 

"MOLLY RUN TO THE FOREST! FIND MARIANNE!" Sunny yelled while holding the guard in a headlock.

 

Molly just laid there hesitant though, staring at Sunny.

 

"GO!!"

 

Molly then finally did run towards  The Forest disappearing through the trees.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**The Dark Forest**

 

Molly had been running in the forest for about 10 minutes, branches and leaves hitting her along the way. This continued until she final tripped over a tree root causing her to fall face first onto the ground. When she tried to pull her self up again she felt a jolt of pain on her ankle and she winced.

 

_Ow! Great I twisted my ankle could this get any worse._

 

Just then the clouds started to go dark and it started to rain.

 

_I geuss it could it._

 

She began to to limp around to look for shelter which she finally found in the hallow of a tree trunk. She then crawled in to curl into a ball.

 

_Why did this have to happen..._

 

She then cried herself to sleep.

 

 

_"Molly? Molly?"_

 

_Molly opened her eyes to notice she was laying in someone's lap and feeling someone stroking her hair. She looked up to see the same golden woman from before smiling gentlely down at her._

 

_"It's you.. does that mean I'm dreaming again?"_

 

_She nodded._

 

_Molly tried to lift herself up but she was gentlely push back down by the woman._

 

_"Don't wake up, this is the only way for us to talk with out her hearing us"_

 

_Molly raised a eyebrow._

 

_"She? Do you mean the Witch of the Abyss?...is she the one who hurt Dawn? Was she the one who caused the darkness?"  
_

 

_"So you have seen her magic first hand then..." she said sadly._

 

_Molly started tearing up remembering it._

 

_"The Darkness was looking for you Molly, it's going to keep going till it finds you and it won't care who gets caught in the crossfire, You need to find Aura quick"_

 

_Molly nodded in agreement while holding back more tears, she didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her._

 

_"Where do I find her and why do I need to find her?"_

 

_"Your already in her place of home, The Dark Forest" she said as the smiled a little" As why, she will teach you magic so you can defend yourself,  I haven't talked to her in many many years, but I do remember she goes by a alias here and not by her real name so you will have to find her by that name."_

 

_" What does she call herself here?"_

 

_The woman chuckled at little "The Sugar Plum Fairy"_

 

_"That's a.... Interesting name"_

 

_"My sister is a Interesting person" she said with a smile._

 

_"She's your sister?"Molly said with shock._

 

_She nodded._

 

_"Tell her Evangeline sent you so she can teach you how to stop Deliria."_

 

_"Deliria? Who's Deliria?"_

 

_"She's The Witch of The Abyss."_

 

_Molly eyes widen in fear._

 

_"Molly you need to wake up now"_

 

_"What?" she asked in confusion._

 

"Hey you wake up!"

 

Someone shook her which woke her up. 

 

"What is _it?_ a fairy?"

 

"She doesn't have wings dumbass"

 

"Maybe a elf then?"

 

 

"Too tall idiot"

 

 

 

"Well what ever he is we can't just leave him to die in the rain."

 

_Do they honestly think I'm a boy_

 

 _"_ It's not a boy-

 

"No one ever died in the rain, and I'm a girl" she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw something that looked like a frog and something that looked like pudgy reptile.

 

"Your Goblins?..."she asked

 

They looked at each other then back at her.

 

" Isn't obvious" They both said in union.

 

"I wouldn't know I'm not from around here"  she shrugged her shoulders"and if you recall you two mistook me for a boy."

 

"Thang is the one who mistoke you for a boy, Don't take it personally he mistoke me for a boy for the longest time" The reptile said with a smirk.

 

While it was hard to tell by appearance what her gender was but Molly could definitely tell she was a girl by her personality.

 

"What do mean your not from around here? That's means your trespassing, are you from the fields and what are you?" the female asked in a serious tone.

 

"I-I'm not really from there ethier and I didn't mean to trespass but the guards where after me and the darkness...."she started to tear up remembering it.

 

The Goblins gaze soften at her display.

 

"Please can you tell me if you know someone named Sugar Plum Fairy, I'm really really need to find her, I'm in danger" she said as she sobbed.

 

Both of there faces turned to shock when they found out who she was looking for but then back to sympathy. The female tried to help Molly up out the tree but she then noticed her ankle was twisted so she asked Thang for help.

 

"What's your name?" the female asked.

 

"Molly"

 

"I'm Stuff"

 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

 

"To our king, he knows where Plum is, he will probably want to talk with you."

 

"Your king?"

 

"Have you heard of him?"Stuff asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"A little..."

 

_That means I will see Marianne too, how am I going to tell her what has happened._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was busy with school and I also have another story that been writing so it's been hard for me well anyway I hope you like this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think :) sorry so short I'm not good with dialouge lol try to update soon


End file.
